A Glimps from a Game
by International Uzumaki
Summary: A short little drabble crossover. Tsuna's school was having a volleyball tournament between classes and Karasuno High decided to let its volleyball team come and watch. But not everyone is focused solely on the game.
A Glimpse From a Game

I haven't posted anything in a wile so I figured I put something up. mixing my old love with my new, I give you this one shot. Also, I am working on another KHR and HQ crossover but it will not be linked to this. I just got a new computer and all my old files didn't transfer over so I'm basically starting from scratch so sorry about disappearing like that.

Based off of episode 2 of reborn.

Hinata didn't know what to expect, he had never attended a tournament in which he wasn't playing. Ukai-sensei had told him that it was good for the first years to see how an unofficial tournament went, having classes battle against each other rather than schools. Unfortunately, the only one the entire team could attend was a middle school battle in the town over.

They came dressed in the team's jackets which quickly drew the attention of the children who were there to cheer their class mates on. It got to the point where one of the discipline community's lackeys had to confront them. "Excuse me?" he said, tapping Ukai on the shoulder. "But who are you?"

"Ah, um, we're the volleyball team from Karasuno High. We were told we could come in and watch your guys' tournament." Ukai said, pulling out a piece of paper they had gotten from the principle allowing them to be on campus. The lackey looked over it before nodding and directing them to the balcony of the gym to get a better view of the court.

It took longer than it had to, to reach the stairs. Simply because the of the mass of people in their way, but eventually they made it in time to see the arrival of the so called 'star player', Tsuna. "Hey, he kind of looks like you." Tanaka said as he nudged Hinata who, in turn, looked down at the mess of brown hair that floated through the crowd. Honestly he didn't see the resemblance; his hair was way cooler then that kids. But the crowd was calling him their secret weapon, so maybe he was important, he was also the shortest on the team. Great just what he needed, someone else to compete with the claim the title of 'the little giant'. Someone that short had to be fast if they wanted to be good at the greatest sport in the world.

The court was quickly swiped, which the high schoolers noticed was done rather sloppily, and the instructor was given the go ahead to start the match. "We will now begin the match between year 1 class A and year one class C!" he yelled before blowing the whistle.

Right off the bat, it was clear that the so called 'secret weapon' had no idea what he was doing. Not only did he freeze when the ball came towards him, but he also tried to spike with his face. The first set ended with the other team leading 21-03. "Man," Hinata said as he stretched himself over the railing "I though this kid was supposed to be good. But he just kind of sucks at everything."

"Well, he is the substitute of the substitutes substitute." Ukai-sensei said, scratching his check, not understanding what the original hype was about.

"Yeah, but this is just sad."

As the team reset, no one but Kageyama was paying attention anymore, they didn't want to see their precious sport disgraced in such a way. So no one but him noticed the sudden change in the boys' demeanor and the sudden fall he took when he reentered the court. The whistle blew and the ball was tossed into the air. Tsuna ran forward for what looked like another failed attempt to block it, only to jump so high the bottom of his feet touched the net. "Looks like you have competition after all." Ukai said in shock. Hinata was to awestruck to comment, only turning his head to face Kageyama silently asking if it was possible to pull a quick at that high.

"Just think of the blocks you would be able to do" someone muttered.

Kageyama shook his head, "That wouldn't be a good idea" he said and motioned to the court. The team opposing Tsuna had just spiked the ball as he was descending from his jump. It just happened to be timed so it would hit in the one place it just shouldn't hit.

"That poor kid." Tanaka shuttered as the crowd cheered him on. They were a sick bunch of kids if they though getting hit like that was something to be encouraged.

The game quickly turned in class A's favor after that, with each block taken by Tsuna. And it wasn't long before the game was over and Tsuna's team won.

"Well, that was weird…" Hinata said as they left the building.

"yeah…" Kageyama nodded, not really paying too much attention to what his team mate said. His mind was more focused on watching the child in a black suit and fedora walking away from the gymnasium.


End file.
